In recent years, there is a development of a steering-force transmitting apparatus for a vehicle having (i) a steering operation member operable by an operator of the vehicle and (ii) a wheel turning device configured to turn a wheel of the vehicle. The steering-force transmitting apparatus includes an operating-member-side shaft that is connected at its axial end portion to the steering operation member, a turning-device-side shaft that is connected at its axial end portion to the wheel turning device, and a rotation transmitting mechanism that is configured to change a rotational phase difference between a rotational phase of the operating-member-side shaft and a rotational phase of the turning-device-side shaft while causing one of the operating-member-side shaft and turning-device-side shaft to be rotated by rotation of the other of the operating-member-side shaft and turning-device-side shaft. JP-H03-227772A, JP-H05-178222A and JP-H06-92245A disclose examples of a steering-force transmitting apparatus equipped with the above-described rotation transmitting mechanism.